


The Rules

by Aenyse



Series: Yes, Sir [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Gags, Gay, Handcuffs, M/M, Moaning, Power Dynamics, Smut, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenyse/pseuds/Aenyse
Summary: "Naughty boys will be shown their place."Liam and Isaac have just finished their film night, and Liam suggested that he and Isaac have some fun together. When Isaac brings out his newest toy, Liam gets a little more than he’d been expecting, not helped by him purposefully breaking one of Isaac’s rules.
Relationships: Isaac/Liam, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Yes, Sir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136069
Kudos: 31





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst I was meant to be studying for a university exam. My motivation to write smut is sadly far greater than my motivation to do Maths. 
> 
> I've been very into BDSM relationships for a while, especially what one can describe as "soft doms". I decided to humour myself and let my imagination take me somewhere, so I hope you enjoy the result. 

Liam snuggled up against Isaac’s side as the film began to reach its climax. The heroine was about to face off against her arch-nemesis, in a final, do-or-die battle to rescue her love interest and save the world. Liam had already seen the film when it had been in the cinema, he knew that the nemesis would be defeated, but when the heroine showed mercy, they would take advantage of her and quickly escape, ready for the sequel to pick up on. He didn’t want to spoil it for Isaac though, he hadn’t seen it yet and had wanted to watch it tonight. So he sat back, enjoying their film night together. As Liam snuggled, he felt Isaac’s arm stretch around his back, resting his hand on Liam’s shoulder, his thumb gently running back and forth along Liam’s t-shirt’s sleeve. Smiling happily to himself, Liam settled down and continued watching the rest of the film.

“That was good.” Isaac said, smiling as the end titles began playing across the screen.

“Yeah, I liked it.” Liam agreed.

“Thanks for watching it again.” Isaac squeezed Liam’s shoulder gently.

“I don’t mind.” Liam smiled. “I noticed things I didn’t pick up on the first time.” He chuckled.

“The ending was a little cliché though.” Isaac said, turning back to watch the screen again, reading through the credits as he liked to do.

“You picked it.” Liam said, gently poking his leg.

“I know.” Isaac laughed, shaking his head. “Still though.”

They lapsed into silence for a little while, as Isaac read through the credits and Liam waited for them to finish. He found it a little boring waiting through several minutes of scrolling text, but he was usually snuggled up with Isaac by that point, so he could keep himself occupied.

“Aha!” Isaac said suddenly.

“What?” Liam asked, looking at Isaac, a little surprised.

“The old master, he was Simon Corl.” Isaac explained happily, pointing at the screen, not that Liam could see specifically what at. “I thought I recognised him.” He said, leaning back, looking pleased with himself.

“Nice.” Liam chuckled. “What else has he been in?” He enjoyed quizzing Isaac on film trivia, mostly because he knew Isaac enjoyed being quizzed on film trivia.

“He was in the new Refrain movie that came out a few months ago, the one we saw in the cinema, remember?”

Liam thought for a moment. “No?” He said, unsure, struggling to remember the film.

“The one with George Yuro.” Isaac offered, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, that one.” Liam said, blushing a little. He was rather fond of George Yuro, and his rather nice arms.

“Of course that jogged your memory.” Isaac laughed.

Liam pouted at him. “You’re mean.” He said, doing his best to look hurt.

“You love it really.” Isaac replied, grinning mischievously.

Liam looked at him through the corner of his eye, unable to suppress the grin that was forcing its way to the corners of his mouth.

“See.” Isaac said, chuckling again as they fell into silence.

The credits had ended by that point, and the film had given way to the Recommended screen. Isaac reached over to his glass and took a sip of his drink, whilst Liam played idly with his hand along Isaac’s leg. He ran his finger along the folds in his jeans and gently along the seam that ran along the inside of his knee. As he noticed Isaac watching him, Liam began moving his finger further up Isaac’s leg, closer to his crotch, running his hand down the inside of his thigh, wondering if Isaac would be down for a little bit of fun that evening.

“The night is still young.” Liam started, looking down at Isaac’s leg but glancing up briefly to see his reaction.

“It is.” Isaac agreed, taking Liam’s hand from his leg and holding it. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I don’t have to be at work until lunchtime tomorrow.” Liam said, bringing Isaac’s hand up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to it. “Maybe I could stay over and we could have some fun?” He suggested, looking up at Isaac.

“Fun?” Isaac asked, looking interested.

“Yeah, some fun.” Liam said, moving a little closer.

Isaac tilted his head slightly, watching Liam. “Fun, huh?” He said. “Do you just want to fuck, or do you want to _play_?”

Liam grinned happily. “Let’s play.” He said, winking.

Isaac leant forward, cupping Liam’s cheek in his hand as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Liam waited to see if he would deepen it, but he pulled away a moment later, smiling confidently at him. He stood up from the sofa, and held his hand out to Liam. “Come with me.” He said, as Liam carefully took his hand and got up from the sofa, feeling a little excited. He enjoyed their playtimes.

Isaac led him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stopped at the foot of his bed, turning back to Liam, looking serious.

“You’re ready?” He asked, his voice serious.

Liam nodded eagerly, prompting the confident smile to return to Isaac’s face.

“Good.” Isaac said, taking a step away from Liam. “Strip your clothes and put them on the side, then kneel at the end of the bed.” He told Liam, his commanding voice sending a shiver of anticipation down Liam’s spine. It was a simple command, the same that they always started with, though sometimes he’d have Liam strip to his underwear rather than completely.

Liam did as he was told, pulling his clothes off and carefully folding them on the drawers. He remembered the time that he’d taken them off and thrown them on the floor in excitement. That had been the night he’d learnt how difficult it was to fold a t-shirt when his wrists and ankles were cuffed together. It made sense with Isaac’s personality. He was generally quite neat in every other aspect of his life, so he expected neatness from his boy.

Once Liam was completely stripped, he knelt down at the end of the bed, feeling a little vulnerable. He kept his gaze down, looking to a point on the floor a few feet in front of him. But once or twice, he glanced up towards Isaac, who had taken his shirt off and was wearing just his jeans. He was crouched in front of the bottom drawer of his dresser, the playdrawer, looking through its contents. Liam assumed he was probably deciding what he wanted to do that evening, which filled Liam with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

They’d both been very clear with each other about what their limits were when they’d first discussed their kinks. For example, Liam couldn’t have anything that marked his arms or face for any longer than a couple of hours, otherwise work would have said something. And Isaac wouldn’t do anything that drew blood or any watersports. They’d also both agreed to keep it exclusively to the bedroom. But apart from what they’d discussed, Isaac took full control when they were playing. Liam was there for the ride, subject to his whim and fancy. He could ask for certain things, but Isaac would ultimately choose if he got it. Liam loved the uncertainty, the lack of control. It made him so aroused that he was already beginning to get a semi, just kneeling at the bed, waiting for Isaac to start.

After a minute or so, Isaac finally turned around. Liam quickly dropped his gaze to the floor again, watching as Isaac’s feet came into his view. He took Liam’s chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting his gaze up to see him properly as he stood over Liam. In his other hand was Liam’s collar, things were about to begin.

Moving behind Liam, Isaac crouched down and moved close behind his ear. “Recite the rules.” He ordered, as he began fastening Liam’s collar around his neck.

Liam took a deep breath, quickly preparing himself, before he started. “When I’m wearing my collar, I am to do as I am told, when I am told.” He said from memory. It was how they started every playtime, with Liam reciting the rules. “The safewords are traffic lights.” He continued. “If I need you to dial things back, the safeword is ‘yellow light’, or I snap my fingers twice if I can’t speak. If I need you to stop, the safeword is ‘red light’, or three finger snaps if I can’t speak.”

The rules were for both of them, especially the safewords. Liam remembered the first time they’d played, when Isaac had made him learn the rules by heart. He had thought it was pointless at the time, but Isaac had helped him realise their significance. He needed to know that Liam knew how to stop things if he needed to, and that Liam had a responsibility to Isaac to do so. Isaac could only enjoy their playtime if he knew that Liam was enjoying it too.

It was only then that Liam had realised how caring Isaac was as a dom. He would regularly check on Liam and make sure that he was on board, and he even encouraged Liam to use the safewords if he thought Liam might need to, to tap out and communicate what was wrong. It was a far cry from Liam’s only other dom boyfriend, who’d got upset the one time he’d used the safeword. Liam felt lucky that he’d found Isaac, and he enjoyed reciting the rules. It reminded him that playtime was for both of them, and it helped get him ready.

Liam felt the collar around his neck tighten. Not uncomfortably so, but he was definitely aware of its presence, and what it signified. “The safewords are the only words that will stop you.” Liam continued. “Any other pleas will fall on deaf ears, only the safewords will have any effect.” He finished, purposefully forgetting the final rule.

As Isaac came around to stand in front of Liam, he looked up at the other man, wondering if Isaac would call him out for the final rule, that he should address Isaac as ‘sir’ or ‘master’ whenever he was wearing his collar.

Isaac stood over him, his face a serious frown. “What colour is the light?” He asked, his voice steady and even.

“Green.” Liam replied.

Isaac frowned a little harder as he crouched down in front of Liam. “Is your collar comfortable?” He asked sternly.

“Yeah.” Liam replied, nonchalantly.

Barely before Liam had finished his reply, Isaac hooked his finger through the loop on the front of Liam’s collar. He pulled Liam forward, forcing Liam’s head up as he wobbled slightly from the sudden movement. “Care to change your answer?” He asked, his voice low and threatening, stirring a desire deep in Liam.

Liam grinned, looking up at Isaac. He enjoyed submitting to Isaac, but occasionally he liked making Isaac dominate him as well. “Or what?” Liam replied, challenging him.

Liam saw the flash of anticipation in Isaac’s eyes. He was enjoying this as much as Liam was, but he was playing the part of the pissed off master perfectly. Slowly, he pulled Liam a little closer, to whisper in his ear quietly. “Stand up and face the bed.” He ordered, standing up and pulling Liam up with him by his collar for good measure.

Breathing carefully to control his excitement, Liam turned around and faced the bed. He began playing with his fingers in front of him, scratching lightly on his lower arms, trying to avoid squirming.

From his side, over by the playdrawer, Isaac heard his scratching. “Hands by your side.” He ordered.

Keeping his gaze firmly on the headboard in front of him, Liam let his hands drop to his sides. Instead, he started wiggling his toes, hoping that Isaac wouldn’t notice that either.

From his side, Liam heard a soft gangling sound that he couldn’t quite identify. It was certainly metal, but he couldn’t decide if it was a chain or if it sounded like a buckle. Not that Liam had to wait long to find out. Within a few moments, he could feel Isaac’s presence behind him.

Quickly grabbing one of Liam’s wrists, Isaac slipped it into the bracelet of a pair of handcuffs, before grabbing Liam’s other wrist. Surprised, Liam instinctively tried to pull away, but Isaac held his wrists firm, and within a couple of seconds, he had both cuffed behind his back and was holding the chain in his fist, keeping Liam firmly in place.

Liam tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs, pulling against the chain and twisting his arms to try and loosen their hold, but it was no use. Isaac had bought the cuffs from a police supplier, they were designed to not be easy to get out of. Not that that stopped Liam squirming as he tried to get comfortable in the decidedly uncomfortable cuffs.

But Isaac wasn’t having Liam’s squirming. He would often force Liam to stay still, mostly as a subtle power move. Pulling the cuffs up, Isaac forced Liam to lift his arms up and back at an awkward angle. Soon, with his arms stuck out straight behind him, Liam wasn’t able to lift them any further, so he was forced to start leaning over, until he was bent forward, completely horizontal. Looking down at the floor, he felt Isaac stood behind him, his crotch pressing against Liam’s very exposed arse.

Grunting, Liam tried to move, to adjust how he was standing or how his arms were held out to try and stop it being quite so uncomfortable, but there was no solution. The only thing that helped was when Liam spread his legs a little, giving him a slightly less wobbly stance. Isaac had him completely vulnerable. Then, as Liam was finally beginning to feel a little stable, he felt Isaac twisting the chain of the cuffs around in his fist, pulling Liam’s arms around one another. Until they got so far that they wouldn’t move any further, and Liam was forced to turn his body to keep up with Isaac’s twisting of the cuffs.

Panting, Liam knew how incapacitated he was. Any sudden movement would send him into a crumpled heap on the floor, and getting up with his hands cuffed behind his back was not an easy feat. He could do nothing, except look up at Isaac behind him, who was grinning menacingly down at him.

Isaac slowly leant down, holding Liam’s wrists high up as he was whilst he occasionally grunted from the discomfort and helplessness. As Isaac drew closer, Liam could hear him chuckling. Not his usually upbeat chuckle, this was a deep chuckle that sent a shiver of fear through Liam’s body. With his free hand, Isaac reached over to Liam’s head and fisted his hand in his hair. Forcing his head to look up at him as Isaac narrowed his eyes at Liam.

“Naughty boys will be shown their place.” He said menacingly. He paused for a moment, looking at Liam, giving him the opportunity to use the safewords.

Liam briefly considered using ‘yellow light’, but as he looked up at Isaac, completely at his whim, he felt a little drop of precum ooze from his cock, which was hard between his legs. He was a little scared of where Isaac might take them that night, but he was certainly looking forward to it. “Green light.” He panted quietly.

Isaac didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he quickly untwisted the cuffs and began to push them forward. Keeping them just as high, he forced Liam to awkwardly shuffle forward a couple of paces, before he pushed them even harder then let go. Liam fell forward, face-first onto the bed, grunting as he hit the mattress. As his arms came down to rest against his back, his shoulders ached from the angle that Isaac had been holding them. He rolled them as best he could, trying to work the ache from them, whilst he quickly threw his legs out behind him, to stop himself sliding off the bed.

Unceremoniously, Liam shuffled himself a little further up the bed until he was sure he wouldn’t slide off. Turning his head to its side, he looked over to the playdrawer, expecting to see Isaac crouched in front of it. But, to Liam’s surprise, Isaac wasn’t there. He must’ve left the room, because Liam couldn’t hear him at all. Liam wondered where he’d gone. He could’ve gone down the kitchen to get some ice. He’d done that before, he’d run the ice all along Liam’s back, then down onto his cock, balls, and arsehole. It had been such a weird sensation, Liam wouldn’t mind if he’d do it again. But he didn’t think that was what he’d be getting. This was meant to be a punishment. Strange sensations weren’t really punishments, they were more like treats. Liam had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what Isaac had in store, even if he would probably enjoy it.

Liam heard Isaac walk back into the room a few moments later. Glancing behind him, Liam would see he was carrying a white cardboard box. It was one of the special toys that lived in Isaac’s study. That both worried and excited Liam. But he didn’t get to see what it was yet.

“Eyes forward.” Isaac ordered him, standing behind Liam so he couldn’t see him over his own shoulder.

Liam did as he was ordered, pulling his head up and resting his chin on the bed. He stared at the headboard in front of him, listening to what Isaac was doing. He’d opened the playdrawer again and he’d opened the box as well. Whatever was in the box was made of metal, from the clinking that Liam could hear, unless Isaac had got something else metal from the playdrawer. But even so, the clinking didn’t sound anything like Liam recognised.

Then, Liam felt the bed rock as Isaac climbed onto it. Before Liam could move, Isaac was kneeled over him, his full weight pressing down on Liam’s back, keeping him from squirming or rolling. Something black flashed across Liam’s vision, and he let out a yelp of surprise. He thought it might be a whip or a flogger, but as his mouth opened, he felt the ball gag slip behind his teeth. Isaac instantly had it buckled, before Liam could so much as grunt in surprise. Shaking his head, Liam could feel the end of the strap flapping around, but the buckle was done securely. The gag was there to stay.

Moaning, Liam settled down whilst Isaac finished buckling the gag behind his head, folding the strap back on itself to stop it waving around, then locking the padlock through the buckle for good measure. Not that Liam would’ve been able to get it off with his hands cuffed, but it was the meaning of the padlock that made Liam feel very weak and helpless, just as he liked. Even if Isaac uncuffed him, he would be gagged until Isaac unlocked him.

Chuckling again, Isaac leant down and gently snuck his hand under Liam’s neck and cheek, rubbing the ball with his finger and pushing it into Liam’s mouth a little further as he moaned and bit down on it. “If naughty boys don’t want to address their masters properly, then they won’t speak at all.” He told him, his voice deep in Liam’s ear.

Liam moaned needily, he felt completely dominated, and was ready for Isaac to have his way with him. “Yesh shlur.” He tried to say, but the gag muffled his words and turned them into a garbled mess.

Isaac laughed at Liam’s failed attempt at speech. “You can think about the rules now, boy.” He told him, as he climbed off Liam and wrapped his hand around Liam’s arm. “Now, to ensure you remember your place, a lesson is in order.” He said, pulling Liam over and forcing him to roll onto his back.

As Liam lay there, shifting his arms underneath him to try and stop the handcuffs from digging into his back quite so badly, he looked up at Isaac as he walked to the playdrawer.

Liam watched him carefully as he crouched down, wondering what Isaac would choose. Would it be the flogger, or would he use the pinwheel. Isaac knew exactly how much Liam loved and hated the pinwheel. It would certainly have been a proportional punishment, especially when Liam was so helpless. But, when Isaac turned back around, he was carrying the box again. He walked over to the end of the bed and placed it on the floor, out of Liam’s sight. Then, he reached over and pulled Liam up to sit properly on the bed.

Liam looked up at Isaac nervously, this wasn't like anything they’d done before. Isaac would sometimes surprise him with new toys or new methods, and Liam was always nervous when he did that. This time was no exception.

Once Liam was sat up, Isaac knelt down on the floor between Liam’s legs and opened the box. His eyes went wide as he watched Isaac pull out the metal chastity cage from inside the box. He’d seen them in some of the porn he’d watched, and he’d always been curious, but he’d been far too nervous to try one out himself. When Isaac had suggested it, Liam had thought he’d meant hypothetically, that they’d look for one together. Not that he’d suddenly pull one out in the middle of playtime.

Isaac looked at Liam carefully. Despite his stern expression, Liam could see he was watching his face like a hawk, checking for any signs that Liam might need to back out. “Remember the safewords? The snaps?” He asked, his voice a mixture of gentle and commanding that Liam could never figure out how he managed.

Liam glanced between Isaac and the cage quickly. He felt the usual apprehension that preceded them trying something new. But just like every time, Liam felt like he was so much more nervous than normal. Breathing deeply, or as deeply as he could with the gag in, he reminded himself that Isaac would only go as far as Liam let him, that he would make sure he was safe and would stop immediately if Liam used the safewords. And beneath his nervousness, there was an anticipation, a curiosity that Liam could feel simmering away. He’d been wanting to explore chastity play for a while, and Isaac was definitely the best person to try it with. Silently cajoling himself, Liam looked back to Isaac and nodded a little, his fingers staying still.

Isaac grinned back at him. “Good.” He said, as he looked down at Liam’s cock. When he looked back to Liam’s face, the sternness was back. Gone was the concerned boyfriend, back was the angry master. Putting his hands on Liam’s knees, he pushed his legs open, giving him better access to Liam’s cock. Liam looked down nervously as Isaac began to disassemble the cage, spreading the pieces out on the bed next to him.

Isaac started with the ring that went around Liam’s balls. He wrapped his fingers around Liam’s base, giving a little tug, prompting a sharp intake of breath from Liam as he pushed his hips forward to follow Isaac’s grasp. He carefully took the ring and worked it around Liam’s balls, having to use a little force to get Liam’s cock through the small opening at the top, but he quickly had it closed around him. Liam looked down at himself, surprised by the way his balls were pulled forward a little by the ring. He glanced nervously at Isaac, who was grinning like a lion watching a gazelle.

Then Isaac stood up again, moving to the nightstand next to the bed. Liam watched him walk around, wondering if he was going to get something else. He felt a little relieved when all Isaac came back with was some lube. He massaged a small drop of it along Liam’s cock, prompting quiet moans from Liam as he ran his fingers around his head, making sure everything was coated.

“Enjoy it whilst you can, boy.” Isaac warned.

Liam whined a little, biting down on the gag as Isaac began spreading a little lube along the edge of the cage.

He looked up at Liam, a mischievous grin on his face. “Got something to say?” He teased.

Liam whined again, then sighed.

Isaac chuckled. “Boys who break the rules will suffer the consequences.” As Isaac spoke, he took hold of Liam’s cock in his hand, and with the cage in the other, he pushed the opening against Liam’s cock.

As the cold metal touched his sensitive head, Liam quietly gasped. Then as Isaac started to push the cage’s small opening over Liam’s semi-hard cock, he threw his head back and cried out in pain. Isaac stopped, pulling the cage away from Liam’s cock and watching him. Liam breathed hard, biting down on the gag as he quickly recovered himself. He kept his fingers still though, he didn’t want to end playtime yet.

After a few moments, when Liam’s breathing had calmed down a little, Isaac started again, gently applying pressure and sliding the cage onto Liam’s cock. Liam screwed his eyes shut and bit the gag again as he felt the tight opening around himself. The pain wasn’t quite so bad this time around, and it quickly faded away to simple discomfort, but Liam was certainly not looking forward to wearing the cage that night.

Slowly but surely, Isaac slid the cage over Liam’s cock, providing a gentle but firm push as Liam’s cock pushed back against the metal bars, filling the cage entirely. Soon, Liam’s head was touching the end, and Isaac held it in place for a few moments. When Liam had become a little more used to the sensation, he looked down to see himself. When he saw the cage covering the first two-thirds of his cock, he felt a sudden thrum of arousal run through him, making his cock twitch a little in Isaac’s grasp.

But there was still the remaining third, which Liam was dreading. Isaac gave him a few more moments to prepare himself, then he pushed firmly against the cage, forcing Liam’s cock to start receding back, the cage getting ever closer to the ring around his balls. Liam groaned at the discomfort, whining every now and again and squirming his legs a little, but Isaac ignored him, working persistently. Until eventually, after a few minutes, the ring at the top of the cage slowly slotted into its corresponding hole on the ring. Grinning, Isaac quickly picked up the padlock and slipped it through, locking it and placing the key back in the box.

As Isaac went to put the box back in the playdrawer, Liam looked down at himself. Watching his cock strain against the metal bars, he could feel himself growing harder, only adding to his discomfort. Everytime he twitched his cock, somehow thinking it might reduce his discomfort, the padlock quietly chinked against the metal as the cage moved with him. His twitching and clenching was only working to move his precum through him, mixing with the lube around his slit and forming little drops that were threatening to fall from him and onto the sheets beneath.

Isaac noticed the precum when he moved back over to Liam, catching a couple of droplets on his finger and holding them up to the light. “Now what do we have here?” He said, examining the finger carefully, before he looked back to Liam. “Open your mouth.”

Liam opened his mouth as wide as he could, and Isaac wiped the drops against the underside of his gag, smiling menacingly. When Liam closed his mouth again, he could taste the liquid on the bottom of the gag, where he tongue was touching it. It tasted mostly like the tang of lube, but he could taste the precum there as well. He moaned, looking up at Isaac helplessly.

Isaac leant over slightly, hooking his finger through Liam’s collar again and pulling his head up. “Where’s your backchat gone now, boy?” Isaac taunted him. “Not so disrespectful when you’re locked up, are you?”

Liam moaned again, shaking his head ever so slightly. He was besotted with Isaac, the way he wielded his control over Liam with such poise, it made him leak like a broken tap. He was Isaac’s boy, and he’d certainly been put in his place.

“That’s better.” Isaac said, his voice softening a little. He gently pulled at Liam’s collar. “Stand up.” He said, pulling Liam up from the bed.

Liam wobbled as he stood up, struggling to keep his balance with his hands cuffed behind him. He always struggled, which was why Isaac took his finger from his collar and grasped at his arm instead, keeping him steady. Isaac walked them over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, positioning Liam so he stood facing it with Isaac stood at his side, holding his arm still as he pressed a kiss just behind Liam’s ear.

“Don’t you look perfect.” Isaac whispered. “The picture of submission, just how I like.”

Liam moaned, tilting his head to the side a little, to give Isaac better access.

“Just look at yourself.” Isaac told him.

Liam did look. He looked at his cock, all locked up, straining against its metal prison. The drops of precum leaking from his tip, that he was sure Isaac would be feeding back to him again soon. His mouth, held open by the ball gag, shiny with spit. The collar around his neck that made sure he knew he was Isaac’s. And his shoulders, pulled back by the handcuffs.

Isaac chuckled, more softly than before, as Liam rolled his head back, trying to rest it against his shoulder, but unable to find the right angle.

After a few moments, Liam turned away from the mirror and back to Isaac. He frowned as he watched Liam, but his expression turned less skeptical as Liam carefully lowered himself down, until he was on his knees at Isaac’s feet. Isaac looked down at him, smiling. He reached out his hand and ran it through Liam’s hair, gently stroking the back of his head.

“Well you’re certainly acting more like a good boy should.” Isaac mused, running his hand around Liam’s ear to stroke his thumb along his cheek, before returning back to the side of his head, running his fingers through Liam’s hair again.

Liam looked up at Isaac, glancing down to his crotch a couple of times, hoping that Isaac would pick up on it.

Isaac noticed by the third glance. “Do you want my cock, boy? Is that what you want?” He asked, grinning.

Liam nodded enthusiastically, watching the bulge in Isaac’s jeans with eager hope.

Isaac moved his hand to the back of his head and pushed Liam forward, until his face was pressed against Isaac’s crotch. “Oh, I’m sure you do. You want my nice, big cock, don’t you, boy?” Isaac said, holding Liam’s head against his crotch.

“Pweashe shlur.” He said, through the gag, as he nuzzled against the denim, feeling the shape of Isaac underneath. He took a deep breath in through his nose, faintly smelling him underneath his cologne. Liam wanted to pull his jeans off and get right to its source. But he couldn’t do that, he had to wait until Isaac let him.

Isaac chuckled, bringing his other hand to Liam’s head. With both hands, he pulled Liam back and tilted his head up until his gaze was directly up at him. Liam let out a little needy moan, as Isaac looked down at him. “Oh Liam, you seem to have forgotten, haven’t you.” Isaac told him.

Liam looked up at Isaac, confused. There weren’t any more rules, what did Isaac mean?

Isaac shook his head, looking disapproving. “You’ve forgotten the most important thing.” Isaac told him. “My cock is for good boys, who’ve earned it.”

Liam let out a confused moan, whilst Isaac still held his head firmly in place.

Isaac tutted as he shook his head. “You’ve been a naughty boy, so you’re going to have to work extra hard to earn my cock tonight.” He said, with a menacing grin.

Liam felt the look of apprehension creep onto his face. Isaac was really getting into their playtime that evening. Liam moaned needily, he wanted Isaac to fuck him. Even if he was still locked up, he wanted to feel Isaac in him.

“And to make sure you know exactly how to address your master in future,” Isaac continued. “You’re not getting unlocked until I’ve cum twice.” He grinned as he took in Liam’s reaction. “Minimum.” He added, smugly.

Liam’s mouth dropped open, the gag hanging limp for a moment as what Isaac had said settled in. If Isaac wasn't going to let Liam climax until he’d orgasmed at least twice, that was going to take at least two hours, if not longer. Liam’s stomach dropped at the thought of being aroused for so long without release. It was going to be a long, torturous night …

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading The Rules. I hope you enjoyed this scene with Isaac and Liam. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, kudos is always appreciated. Comments are very welcome, especially if you have feedback. If you notice any typos or mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks! 
> 
> All people and places in this scene are entirely fictional. Any similarity to real places or people (living or dead) is completely coincidental. 


End file.
